


Unattainable (Hartland Tag)

by LOTSlover



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Hartland again on HULU made me want to do a tag for the ep. Hope you enjoy some Richard and Kahlan missing scenes.</p><p>
  <b>2012 LotSeekerFic Awards: Third Place in Best Canon</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unattainable (Hartland Tag)

**Author's Note:**

> Anything in S1 up through episode Hartland

Pacing back and forth with his hands on his hips and a scowl on his face, Richard was busy firing off a hundred reasons in his head why this was not a good plan. After arguing for almost an hour with her, he had finally given up, realizing that he was not going to change his Confessor's mind no matter how hard he tried.

Hearing a snicker coming from his friend who was leaning idly against a tree with his arms crossed, Richard's scowl deepened even further as he came to a stop, shooting daggers at Chase. The smirk on his friend's face did little to temper the irritation brewing inside of him.

"Something funny?" Richard crossly asked, folding his arms across his chest in a mirror image of the bounty guard.

"Oh nothing," Chase casually replied. "Just watching you fume."

"I'm glad I can provide you with some entertainment," Richard snapped, resuming his pacing.

The deep resounding laughter that filled the forest only served to intensify the Seeker's irritation with the whole situation. Ignoring him, he resumed his pacing, using the toe of his boot to kick lose stones and small branches out of his way like a child who had not gotten his way.

"I don't like this one bit, Chase," he grumbled.

"You're not going to be able to change her mind you know. Kahlan's a stubborn one. You had better get used to it too seeing how you've fallen so hard for her," Chase informed him, his deep brown eyes twinkling even brighter at he watched his friend.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Richard, it was painfully obvious how smitten you were with her the first time I brought the three of you to my home months ago. The way I see it, you've only fallen deeper in love with her since then."

"I can't help it, Chase," he admitted with a shake of his head, a smile threatening to form on his lips. "I've never felt this way about anyone in my whole life."

"Not even Anna?"

"No," he quickly replied. "Kahlan is so beautiful…so unlike anyone I've ever met. She's so strong and fierce…so compassionate and intelligent…"

"So unattainable," Chase interjected, reminding the Seeker of the deep ache of wanting but not having that consumed his heart. It had become his constant companion since discovering he couldn't be with Kahlan in the intimate way that they both wanted, forcing them to try and bury the love that refused to be ignored.

"Not if I have any say in it," Richard heatedly declared, his resolve suddenly hardening his brown eyes.

"You really think that you're going to be able to find a way to love a Confessor without being confessed?" Chase exclaimed in surprise, shaking his head in disbelief. "My friend, you do have it bad. I hate to break it to you, but you're living in a daydream."

As if considering Chase's words, Richard paused his pacing to look up at the canopy of leaves that sheltered them overhead, the scene creating a sense of tranquility that being in the woods always provided him no matter the heartache. Drawing a deep breath, he finally revealed to his friend what was in his heart, understanding all too well the odds against his future life with Kahlan.

"I refuse to give up on her, to live without her," he resolutely told him, turning to face him again. "I am going to marry her someday, Chase. Kahlan doesn't believe it yet, but we will be together one way or another."

Chase watched the Seeker's expression transform right before his eyes. The flurry of frustration and irritation that had possessed him had temporarily vanished, taking with it the tension from his stance. After considering his words and the firm determination flashing in his eyes, Chase released a reluctant sigh.

"If anyone can find a way, I'm sure it will be you, Richard Cypher," he smiled broadly at his friend. "Have you told Kahlan about Anna?"

"There's nothing to tell," Richard replied with a frown, shrugging his shoulders. "She was just a boyhood crush I once had. What I feel for Kahlan…the love that I feel for her is so deep that it's hard to describe. I love her, but it goes far beyond the boundaries of just love."

"It's obvious that Kahlan feels the same way about you, though she tries her best to hide it."

The smile that spread across Richard's face quickly reached his eyes, providing another glimpse of what beat in his heart. Chase had never seen his friend like this. He truly hoped that Richard would one day find a way to be with the woman that he loved.

"Kahlan is…" Richard began, turning to find the woman of his dreams coming to stand before them.

"…ready to go," she chimed in.

Staring at her, Richard suddenly found himself unable to breathe, completely stunned by the transformation that had taken place. A burning desire for her that always simmered within his core roared to life with a vengeance, creating a sudden firestorm that quickly gripped him.

He gazed at her for a long moment, his mind going numb at the sight of her, his throat dry. Gone was his demure Confessor, usually dressed in purest white. In her place was a woman of utter seduction. She stood before him now, the epitome of temptation in its deadliest form.

Kahlan was wearing nothing but her black corset and skirt, her hair messily pulled up, long strands hanging about her face. Her natural beauty had only been accentuated and highlighted by the heavier make up that she now wore.

Richard's eyes couldn't help but follow along the creamy column of her neck, his pulse quickening as he drank in her partially exposed breasts, the very flesh that he'd had the pleasure of exploring just two days ago.

Although possessed by Kieran, there were still some things that he remembered - the feel of her body against his, the taste of her lips, the feel of her soft skin beneath his touch.

They had come so agonizingly close.

Richard felt his heart pound harder as he took in her long legs, her skirt hiked up high on her thigh. This was a side of Kahlan that he had never seen, something wild and untamed that he hadn't even realized was a part of her.

Kahlan was all Confessor and yet was entirely all woman.

She was always so feminine and graceful in everything she did, even in the most heated battle, keeping her nobility and dignity intact. And now, she had lowered herself from the highest authority in the land as a Confessor to play the part of a harlot all to save Hartland.

It turned his stomach to think of her like this, so much of her exposed, but he couldn't deny the fierce hunger for her that was aching to be satisfied.

Seeing his friend's reaction to his scantily clad Confessor, Chase quickly stepped in to the rescue. "Kahlan, if you have any reservations about this, please say so," he said, coming to stand beside her. "I don't want you to put yourself in a compromising situation."

"No, I'm fine, Chase," Kahlan quickly responded, looking at Richard.

She was somewhat taken aback by her Seeker's reaction to her attire as he continued to stare at her. The fire that was burning brightly in his eyes made her heart skip a beat.

"Alright, I'll go get the horses ready then," Chase volunteered, wanting to give Richard a chance to talk to Kahlan before they set out.

Unable to take his eyes off of her, Richard's legs began moving of their own volition. She was even more beautiful beyond anything that he could have ever imagined. More than anything, he wanted to kiss her, to take her into his arms and show her how he felt about her.

He swallowed hard as he came to a stop before her, fighting back his building arousal. Just being this near to her was driving him man with need, her scent like ambrosia as he attempted to find his voice.

"I hate this idea, Kahlan," he finally told her one more time, knowing that she would not change her mind, but feeling the need to voice his disapproval. The thought of Darken Rahl's men staring at her with lust in their eyes and in their hearts made his rage roar to life and he had yet to even touch his sword.

"I know, but it'll be okay. This is your homeland, Richard; where you grew up. I want to do this for you," she said, the smile saved for no one but him lighting her face as well as his heart.

"Let's get this over with then," he reluctantly replied, turning to walk with her to where Chase waited with the horses. "The sooner this is over, the sooner you can put your clothes back on."

"Are you saying that I'm appalling to look at?" she teased, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"No, that's not what I meant at all," he quickly replied in embarrassment, pulling the heavy chainmail over his head. "You're beautiful, Kahlan…it's just that I don't like the idea of other men looking at you."

"Are you jealous, Seeker?" she murmured, leaning in close to his ear. "Or would you prefer that I dressed like this just for you?" Kahlan pushed a little further, enjoying how flustered he had become.

Richard felt his breath hitch at the thought, grateful that they had finally reached Chase. Mounting his horse, he was more than anxious for this to be over. He forced himself to keep his eyes focused straight ahead of him, trying valiantly to keep from casting a glance at his Confessor riding beside him.

The way she looked now revealed such a powerful allure that suddenly seemed to live so naturally within her, something that resided just beneath the surface that he had never even known that she possessed.

Kahlan had always been so breathtaking to behold, but this was just a whole other facet to her personality that he hadn't anticipated. How she had managed to keep this sensuality so well hidden beneath the cool façade of the Confessor was beyond him.

Even though it caused his desire for her to deepen, Richard couldn't wait to have her clothes back on her.

He felt guilty for the hunger for her that pulsated so hotly through his body, ashamed for the forbidden thoughts that swam in his mind, begging for fantasy to become reality. These were the same thoughts that visited him in his sleep leaving him with nothing more than a racing heart and an unmet need.

Reaching the boundary, Richard pulled his horse to a stop, casting a quick glance at Kahlan. This was it. He felt himself stiffen as he watched the guard look past Chase to the scantily clad woman on the horse behind him, his eyes roaming over Kahlan with undeniable lust.

From the corner of his eye, he watched as Kahlan leaned forward in the saddle, allowing the guards a better view of what she had to offer. The air became hot as a sultry smile formed on her red lips, seductiveness oozing out of her as she used her beauty to their advantage.

Richard could barely restrain the jealousy thundering through his body. It was all he could do not to draw his sword and cut these men down for looking at her like she was nothing more than pleasure to be had instead of the nobility that she was. He tightened his hand on the pommel of his saddle, clenching his jaw tightly in order to keep his emotions in check.

If Kahlan was going to risk her dignity for them, the very least he could do was control his jealous rage for her.

Moving through the boundary, Richard kept his face emotionless, not revealing the relief that secretly surfaced inside of him. Now, they just had to find Michael and return Kahlan to her rightful place as Confessor.

XXX

Anna.

Held in the powerful grip of a spell Darken Rahl had placed on him in order to discover the location of one of the Boxes of Orden, Richard had uttered her name, taking her of guard. Kahlan had been startled when he had said another woman's name, not understanding who Anna was or what she meant to him.

Being here with her now, finally seeing her, Kahlan now understood all too well who Anna was and what she meant to Richard as well as what Richard meant to her.

Why had she been so stunned to discover that Richard had left someone behind in Hartland when he had begun his quest as the Seeker months ago?

It had been so foolish on her part to think that there hadn't been someone back home that he'd had feelings for, that someone would be in love with him. He was handsome, his smile charming and infectious, his bravery and selflessness so amazing. Who wouldn't be in love with him?

Walking through the woods beside him now, her heart suddenly felt so heavy, sinking further and further in her chest, remembering how she had watched Richard holding Anna in his arms earlier, comforting her as she cried.

Kahlan knew that there was no hope of a future between her and Richard. She had said as much to him the night that she had rescued him from Denna, telling him that they needed to bury their feelings for one another.

Why then did it feel like a dagger was piercing her heart?

She gritted her teeth in an attempt to gain control of her emotions, but it was difficult when being confronted with the woman who could truly make Richard happy, a woman that he had feelings for.

Anna was beautiful and attainable, free to love whomever she chose to, could give Richard everything that he wanted and needed in a wife. She could give him the children and the home that Kahlan knew that he wanted so badly some day.

Kahlan could do none of those things. All she could give him was her friendship…and that wasn't enough.

All of the reasons why Richard deserved Anna hammered away at her, chipping away at her heart and filling her with a jealousy that she had never really known before. There had been that barmaid who had captured Richard's attention in order to save her brother, but she had never been any real threat.

She was just so unaccustomed to these bitter feelings churning inside of her. She'd never had need to be jealous because Confessor's were never meant to fall in love. They were to choose mates, not husbands.

But she had gone against thousands of years of tradition, knowing all along the futility of falling in love with an unconfessed man. Now, she was reaping the painful consequences of her foolishness. She was determined, however, to make it right. Richard deserved everything that he had dreamed of and so much more.

"I admire her spirit."

"She's always had a mind of her own."

The note of admiration in his voice did not go unnoticed by the Confessor, her heart constricting a little more, but she was determined to shove aside her feelings for him. "How long were the two of you…"

"We were always close…since we were crawling on all fours," he replied, happy memories of his childhood coming back to life.

"After Darken Rahl is defeated, maybe you could come back. You and Anna would pick up where you left off," she tentatively pushed a little further, anxious for him to know true happiness despite the deep ache that penetrated to her soul.

She feared hearing his response, but her need to put his happiness before her own would not allow her to back down. She loved him too much to trap him in a love that could never be expressed or to give him false hope for a future that was never meant to be with her.

He deserved better than her.

"Kahlan, why are we talking about this?" Richard warily asked, coming to a stop.

Kahlan stared at him for a long moment, seeking the strength to let him go. "Because you deserve a normal life…a wife…family…" she replied, hiding the pain from her voice as she gazed into the brown eyes that sent a shiver down her spine every time he looked at her.

She waited with bated breath, her heart beginning to race as he stared at her, his gaze reaching deep into her very soul in a way that no one else ever could. "It wouldn't be fair to Anna," he softly replied, looking away from her for a moment.

"Why not?" Kahlan asked, somewhat confused by his response.

"Now how can I marry her when my heart belongs to someone else?"

The love that permeated his eyes as he watched her caused a flutter of arousal to erupt in the pit of her stomach. The ache that had been like a rock tied around her heart was suddenly gone, releasing her from the insecurities that had consumed it since meeting Anna.

His answer seemed so obvious to him, so final, not requiring further explanation as he walked away from her to rejoin the others. There had been no point of contention, no need to discuss all of the reasons why their love could never be…only that it existed and always would.

Kahlan couldn't help the smile that touched her lips, the smile that belonged to Richard and no other. His words had given her heart wings. He truly loved her and her alone. Despite the impossibility of having a future with her, Richard was steadfast in his love for her, determined to find a way for them to be together.

She, Kahlan Amnell, owned the heart of an unconfessed man. And he owned hers.

XXX

Returning to camp, Richard found Kahlan kneeling before the campfire, stirring the stew. He watched as the glow from the flickering flames lit up her face, accentuating her beautiful features. She never ceased to steal his breath away no matter what she was doing.

Setting his pack down on the ground, he began to spread his bedroll out several feet away from her, wanting so much to be able to sleep next to her. He dreamed of the day that he would be able to hold her close against him as they slept, to kiss her the way that he so desperately wanted to.

"I'll take first watch," Chase suddenly announced, entering camp from the other side.

"Come and wake me then," Richard said, casting a quick glance at Kahlan as Chase grabbed his bow and arrow before disappearing back into the woods.

Dishing up some stew, Kahlan handed Richard a bowl, her fingers brushing against his, causing an electric shock to shoot up his arm. Something so simple as her touch could arouse him unlike anything he'd ever known.

Settling on her bedroll with her bowl, Kahlan cast a sidelong glance at the Seeker, so many emotions teeming inside of her. She wanted to hold him for the sense of loss that she was sure he felt with the loss of his brother and the closing of the boundary. She wanted to kiss him for loving her so unconditionally. She wanted so desperately to make love to him for the passion and desire that he sparked within her.

"I was jealous," he suddenly said, breaking the silence and pulling her from her tormented thoughts.

"What?" she asked, turning to look at him in confusion.

"The way you were dressed like an escort," he admitted, picking at his stew with his spoon. "I was so jealous of the way those soldiers were looking at you. It was all I could do not to draw my sword."

"I was only trying to get us into Hartland, nothing more," she reassured him, watching as he got up to come sit down beside her.

"I know," he replied, turning to face her, his knee brushing against hers. "Spirits, Kahlan, when I saw you standing there dressed like that…I just wanted you so much. The thought of anyone looking at you like you were nothing but some wench…"

"Richard, it's alright," she quickly said, placing her hand over his. "I like the way you look at me. You make me feel so special, so beautiful. Besides, I was jealous of Anna."

"You never have to be jealous of anyone. I meant what I said, Kahlan. My heart belongs to you and no one else. I love you," he tenderly said, reaching up to brush a lock of hair from her face, his fingers lingering against her cheek as he gazed into her eyes.

Kahlan felt as if her skin was on fire as his fingers grazed across her cheek, her heart pounding with his nearness. She knew that she needed to stop this before it went anywhere. They could not fail like Vivian and Kieran had.

She could feel heat rising to her cheeks as she lowered her eyes, fighting so fiercely against her desires. And then his lips were on hers, kissing her so chastely almost reverently, his hand gently cupping her face. She moaned softly, wanting so much more but knowing deep down there could be nothing but this.

But then he was pulling away from her, her lips tingling from the warmth of his kiss. He smiled softly at her as he scooted away from her, knowing that they needed to keep some distance before he lost what little control he had left.

It had taken everything he had not to kiss her the way that he had wanted, to lay her down and make love to her the way that he did every night in his dreams.

"I love you too," she softly said, afraid to look at him for fear of the control that would vanish from her grasp if she looked into those eyes that set her on fire.

Richard smiled to himself, knowing in his heart that his dreams would come true someday. And that which was unattainable would someday be his.

THE END


End file.
